vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan and Damon
The relationship between Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore over the years have changed from being best friends to enemies because of a former vampire named Katherine Pierce. But they start to reconnect their old friendship thanks to Elena Gilbert, a former human who now is a new vampire. She is also Katherine's doppelgänger. Their rivalry still flairs up due to a relationships between Elena and Damon and Elena and Stefan. Their relationship improved throughout the series, as they were always willing to do anything for each other. In Season 5, they appear to be getting along better as brothers, as they appear to have much more intimate moments than they used to before. In the Season Five Finale, Damon gives up his life to save Stefan which devestates him. In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Damon returns and meets Stefan first, where the brothers embrace for the first time ever since their deaths, both since their return from the dead. Their bromance is known as "Defan." Early History Damon and Stefan were born to Giuseppe Salvatore and an unnamed wife in Mystic Falls in the 1800s. They grew up being best friends but in 1864, a young woman came to stay at the Salvatore Estate, Katherine Pierce. Both brothers were smitten with her and a rivalry for her began. Unknown to them, Katherine was a vampire and she intended to turn them so they could all spend eternity together. She compelled them both to keep her secret as vampires were being hunted. In the end, Katherine chose Stefan over Damon. Damon was in love with Katerina Petrova and drank her blood willingly when she asked him to, as he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. It is presumed that he was unaware at the time that Katherine was compelling Stefan to drink her blood as well. Stefan was blinded by his love for her as well, and could not believe that vampires were inherently evil, like the Founder's Council and his father believed. He hinted to his father that he believed there was goodness in vampires, unintentionally driving Giuseppe to suspect that a vampire was in contact with his son and spiked his drink with vervain. In a heated moment alone in Stefan's room, Katherine drank Stefan's blood and was instantly weakened by the vervain he had unknowingly ingested earlier. Giuseppe burst into the room and had her taken away. Damon was furious with Stefan, as he had made him promise not to say anything to their father for exactly that reason They decided to free Katherine, but were both shot and killed in the process by their own father. They had Katherine's blood in their system when they were shot, and woke up later by the quarry. Emily Bennett, Katherine's handmaiden, was a witch, was looking after the brothers when they awoke hours later. She gave them daylight rings, made with the Lapis Lazuli stone and their family crest and initials. After waking up, Stefan realized that he and Damon were in transition to becoming a vampire. Emily told him that to complete the transformation, he would have to drink human blood. The brothers decided to die instead because the only reason they wanted to turn was to be with Katherine, and they thought at the time that she was dead. Stefan went to see Giuseppe, while Damon went to Fell's Church. Giuseppe, realizing that his son was a vampire, was disgusted and tried to stake him to kill him one last time. However, Stefan was too quick for him, and gravely injured his father in the process. Stefan tried to help him, but the blood was too much, and he couldn't resist drinking from him. He later compelled a young woman to follow him to meet Damon, who had watched Katherine enter the church before it burned down. Stefan convinced a broken hearted Damon to drink the woman's blood so they could be together forever, telling him how euphoric the feeling was. After drinking her blood and becoming a vampire, Damon, still upset that Katherine had chosen to turn Stefan as well as himself, was so angry that he promised his brother an eternity full of misery. From that moment until sometime in 2009, Damon followed Stefan around the world, coming up with new ways to make him miserable. In the Pilot of The Vampire Diaries, Stefan mentions that the last time he saw Damon was during sometime in the 90's, over 15 years ago. In Death and the Maiden, Stefan mentioned that on October 18, 1852, Damon broke his nose while trying to teach him how to throw a right hook. However, Damon mentioned that it wasn't on purpose. Throughout the Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= In Season 2, Damon and Stefan are at each others necks, because Damon kissed who he thought was "Elena" but turned out to be Katherine. Stefan was very angry and tried to start a fight in Elena's house, but Elena stops them and the tells Damon she would never kiss him and reassures Stefan that he is hers and she would never kiss Damon. Then the bond between them gets stronger Damon and Stefan stick together to not be involved with Katherine and this causes awkwardness between Elena and Damon as Elena hated Damon because he killed Jeremy. Later on, Elena was kidnapped and the brother's had to go rescue her. While in Damon's car Stefan tried to prompt Damon to confess his feelings for Elena. At he end of the episode Stefan apologizes to Damon for making him turn and said he just needed his big brother. Over the last few episodes the brother's seemed to have bonded and are working together peaceably, for now. But Damon is in love Elena, and Stefan knows it. Elena has seemingly forgiven Damon and they are currently friends again. But Damon is having problems fighting his feelings for her and it is inevitable that eventually this will cause greater problems between the temporarily united brothers. Even though Stefan already apologized and explained the reason for wanting Damon to turn, Damon just can`t hide his feelings for Elena and chooses her over him. He also declared to Stefan that he would willingly sacrifice Bonnie and anyone else who comes in the way of protecting only Elena. In the episode ''Klaus both Stefan and Damon fight over how to protect and that fact Damon doesn't like that Stefan is going with Elena plan. In the season finale, Damon was bitten by Tyler Lockwood and tried to kill himself by getting his ring off and burning in the sun but Stefan burst out of nowhere and slammed him back in the shadows. He then locked Damon in the cellar so he couldn't kill himself and promised he would find a cure, which means that Stefan cared for his big brother and wouldn't let him die. |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= Upon learning that Stefan and Elena are destined to fall in love because of the fact they are doppelgangers of Silas and Amara respectively, like so many doppelgangers of them have fallen in love through the centuries, Qetsiyah offer Damon a choice to watch history repeat itself or leave Stefan with her. Damon chose to kill Qetsiyah instead, revealing that no matter what, he will always love Stefan and will do anything to protect him, even if it means losing the woman he loves to him. In No Exit, Stefan and Katherine in Elena's body, head out to find Damon. When they reach Damon who is traumatised after feeding on Enzo and then forcing Enzo to leave him so Damon does'nt kill him. Damon warns Elena not to enter and then when Stefan appears, Damon shouts at Stefan I said, DONT, because of the fear that he will kill them both if they try to help him. As they then discuss what happened and how they're here to help Damon after Stefan refuses to leave Damon, he then runs at Stefan shouting at him STAY BACK and showing his Augustine Vampire appearance to try and scare them both away to which Stefan responds I'm not scared of you Damon. Damon then looks shocked to see Stefan care so much about him after everything he's done, even though Elena looks terrified of Damon. This shows how much Stefan cares about Damon and how much he wants to help him, also how Damon doesn't want to hurt Stefan in his Augustine Vampire state. This shows that they care about each other. In'' What Lies Beneath, Stefan continues to hide about Enzo's death. Damon senses that something's wrong and thus, he along with Caroline, decide to find out. Through a game, he manages to spill out the truth. He seems very pissed off when he learns about Enzo's death and even more pissed off because Stefan lied to Damon about this. When Damon asked, ''"When I found out Enzo was dead? Did you think I was gonna go on a rampage, slaughter a bunch of innocent people, go bowling with human heads? What'd you think I was gonna do?", then Stefan answers, "Hate me. I thought you would, uh, hate me." Later, when they're stuck in a house which is on fire, thanks to Enzo, Damon asks Stefan to leave with Luke. This shows the strong brotherly bond between two. In Promised Land, Damon searched for Stefan and Elena who are missing for four days, in the end Stefan was killed by Julian, and their relationship ceased forever. In Home, when he learns about Stefan's death, he's devastated. He continuously asks Bonnie for help but of no use. Later, Damon comes up with a plan and sacrifices himself for Stefan. Stefan seemed to be in shock because he lost his family. Quotes |-|Season One= :Stefan: (turns around) Damon. :Damon: (smiles) Hello, brother. :Stefan: When'd you get here? :Damon: Well, I couldn't miss your first day of school. :Stefan: It's been fifteen years, Damon. :Damon: Thank god! I couldn't take another day of the 90's. That horrible grunge look did not suit you. :Stefan: Why are you here now? :Damon: I could ask you the same question, but I'm pretty sure your answer could be summed up into one little word: Elena. :Stefan: She's not Katherine. :Damon: Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. :Stefan: Everywhere you go people die. :Damon: That's a given. :Stefan: Not here. I won't allow it. :Damon: I take that as an invitation. :-- Pilot. ---- :Damon: (after Stefan gets to the roof) Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies? :Damon: You have two choices: you can feed and make her forget, or you can let her run screaming "vampire" through the town square. :Stefan: Ugh, that's what this is about, you want to expose me? :Damon: (seeing that Stefan's not getting it) No! I want you to remember who you are! :Stefan: Why?! So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what feels like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go, let her tell everyone vampires that have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you. :Stefan: What are you up to? :Damon: That's for me to know and for you to "dot, dot, dot" (...). :-- The Night of the Comet. ---- :Damon: How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many... Adjectives. Stefan:What are you doing here? : Damon: I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us. : Stefan:: You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon. : Damon: Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, BTW. That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck. :-- Friday Night Bites : ---- : Damon: Do you know how easy it was to get in your head just now? You really need to get some human blood, it might even the playing field. :Damon: (pulls knife out of his chest) Alright, I deserved that. :Damon: Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift. (sticks the knife in Stefan's chest) :Stefan: What's going on? :Damon: (stops choking Zach) Having a family moment, Stefan. Some quality time. :Stefan: Why are you even going? :Damon: Well I think it's fitting, we were at the very first one, remember? :Damon: My goodness I've driven you to drink. :Damon: It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud. :Stefan: Yes. Being a 150 year old teenager has been the height of my happiness. :Damon: You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink and celebrate. :Damon: (picks up Stefan's picture of Katherine) 1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her. :Stefan: My happiness was short lived, as you well know. :Damon: I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek, when what she really wanted was... oh well. Here's to history repeating itself. :Stefan: I knew I couldn't spike your drink. So I spiked hers. :-- Family Ties. ---- :Damon: It's Founder's Day. I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl. :--''Founder's Day'' |-|Season Two= :Stefan: Because you feel something for her, because you actually care. And I'm not gonna let Katherine come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally after all of this time willing to feel something. She will try to break you. She will try to break us. And how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. :-- The Return. ---- :Stefan: You’re not gonna kill her. :Damon: Don’t give me that goody-goody crap. :Stefan: Because I am. :-- Masquerade. :Damon:Get off of me. :Stefan:You're not doing this. :Damon:I just did.You know what happened to Rose, Stefan. :Stefan: I don't care. You're not dying today. :--''As I Lay Dying.'' |-|Season Three= :Stefan: Why are you trying to save me? :Damon: Because I have to Stefan! Because you're in this mess with Klaus, because you saved my life. Because I owe you. And I can't just leave you in a cell to rot. :Stefan: Better be careful, brother. Your humanity is showing. : --''Ordinary People'' ---- Damon: Dear diary, a chipmunk asked me my name today. I told him it was Joe. That lie will haunt me forever. Stefan: What do you want? Damon: I was hoping we could hang. You know a little brother bonding. I know we don’t actually “hang out”. We team up, we join forces, we activate our Wonder twin powers. Stefan: What are you doing? Damon: Digging up clues. Most of the Originals are gone, but now we have a who done it in town. Do you remember when we came back for Zachariah’s funeral? Stefan: Vaguely. Why? Damon: If memory serves, he wasn’t the first founder’s council member killed that year or even that month. Stefan: Your point being? Damon: I’m trying to remember what year it was. Stefan: 1912. Damon: So much for vaguely. Damon: The Founder’s Council killer had nothing on you. By the decade’s end, they were calling you the Ripper of Monterrey. I let you walk away. I watched you go over the edge, I didn’t do anything to stop you. Stefan: You couldn’t have. Damon: Sure I could of. But I just didn’t want to. But I want to now. And whenever you go too far, I will be there to pull you back. Every second, every day, till you don’t need me. Stefan: Why? Damon: Cause right now, you’re all I got. --''1912'' Season Five TBA Gallery |-|Season One= 007.jpg Brothers saving Katherine.png|the Salvatore brothers trying to save Katherine DamonStefanSeeElena.jpg Normal SR0742 VD101b 0100.JPG normal_016jjjj.jpg Salvg.jpg Stefan and Damon 2.jpg Stefan and damon history repeating 17.png Stefan and damon history repeating 18.png tumblr_m44ti7yXjH1r5xmn8o1_500.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E03 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 36.09 -2014.06.06 00.33.08-.jpg |-|Season Two= BraveNewWorld.jpg KillOrBeKilled1.jpg Rose00.jpg Rose01.jpg Rose02.jpg Rose03.jpg Rose05.jpg Stedemtalk.jpg TheReturn04.jpg TheReturn05.jpg tumblr_luxx05fz8q1r5z1y1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4q8zmrUYg1rsd924o1_500.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-12.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-14.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-16.jpg vlcsnap-00010.jpg |-|Season Three= 5n5n5n5n5n5.png 6j6j6j6j6j6j.png 9878979797898.png Damon stefan 1912 186.jpg Damon_stefan_1912_186.jpg|Damon and Stefan's first meeting in 1912 after 50 years. DamonundStefan1912.jpg Damonustefan1.jpg Damonustefan3.jpg Damonustefan4.jpg Damonustefan5.jpg Damonustefan6.png T.V.D.jpg The vampirre diaries.jpg tumblr_lz0cw9mnHU1r2b2rao1_500.jpg tumblr_lz0cw9mnHU1r2b2rao2_500.jpg tumblr_m3lfmr2qFw1qmqaweo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m2b3V0KW1rvrllpo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3plulxQBY1qdyq6bo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3plulxQBY1qdyq6bo7_250.jpg |-|Season Four= 408-0039.jpg 408-0040.jpg 408-0049.jpg 408-0063.jpg 408-0099.jpg 4x01bts.jpg 4x15bonus-01.jpg 63692 529932587034226 1271581806 .jpg Damon elena and stefan 4x19.png|damon,elena and stefan at the prom-4X19 Damon steafnthewalkingdead.jpg Memorial2.jpg Memorial4.jpg osn-CuGC8UTm.jpg|Damon and Stefan 4x18 American Gothic S030a-d06-vam1-10-12.jpg S030a-d06-vam1-10-16.jpg S4ep2p47.png Salvatores-in-the-40s.jpg Stefandamonelena4x21.jpg|elena gets her humanity back-4X21 Stefandamonelenea.jpg the vampire diaries 23.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-10.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S04E15.480-2.jpg|Stefan and Damon trying to convince Elena not to burn down the house tumblr_mhpsedmoBf1qd1kvjo1_500.png|Stefan telling Damon about Jeremy TVD 407x07.jpg |-|Season Five= Salvatores TVD 5x04.png|Stefan and Damon Salvatores 2 TVD 5x04.jpg Stefan meets Amara 5x7.png Aaron1.jpg Aaron3.jpg Aaron4.jpg Aaron7.jpg 5x10-01.jpg Tumblr mzwfkzPBpI1r1qtp0o1 500.jpg Damon_and_Stefan_5x11.jpg Stefan-Damon_and_Enzo5x19.png Defan_5.19.png Defan_5x19.png Stefan_and_Damon_5.19.png Stefan_and_Damon_5-19..png Screenshot_17.jpg Screenshot_19.jpg Screenshot_22.jpg Screenshot_20.jpg Caroline-Stefan-Damon-Ele_5x20..png Caroline-Stefan_-Damon_5x20.png En-Caro-Stefan-Damon_5x20.png Caroline,_Stefan_and_Damon_in_5x20.png Caroline,_Stefan_and_Damon_in_5x20...png BiwLlGVCIAAiqG-1395084209.jpg Defan-5X20.jpg |-|Season Six= 6X04-8-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-9-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-10-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-26-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-29-DamonStefan.jpg By9mkrpIIAAv3kU.jpg 6X04-56-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-57-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-65-StefanDamon.jpg 6X04-90-StefanZachDamon.jpg 6X04-122-DamonStefan.jpg 6X05-123-DamonStefan.jpg 6X05-124-DamonStefan.jpg 6X05-125-DamonStefan.jpg 6X06-6-StefanDamon.jpg 6X06-7-StefanDamon.jpg 6X06-92-StefanDamonEnzo.jpg 6X06-110-DamonStefan.jpg Trivia *They both had sex with the same three women; Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson and Elena Gilbert. **They have both been the boyfriend of Elena at some point. They're both Elena's Ex-Boyfriend. **They have both been Katherine's boyfriend at some point in 1864. **Stefan is Rebekah's ex-boyfriend; they dated in 1922 and 2011. Damon had two-nights-stand in 2010 with her. *They both been saved by Lexi Branson for getting back their humanities. Stefan in multiple times likes 1864, 1922, 1942 and 2010. Damon in 1977. **They had both some relationship with her. Lexi was Stefan's long time best friend and Damon had a one-night-stand with her. *In 1912, ''it is revealed that Damon and Stefan had a half-brother. Their father Giuseppe had gotten one of the maids pregnant and she had a son. This half brother is the ancestor to Zach Salvatore. *Both Paul Wesley (Stefan) and Ian Somerhalder (Damon) were guest stars and recurring characters on ''Smallville. Paul portrayed Lucas Luthor, Lex Luthor's younger, rebellious half brother. Ian portrayed Adam Knight, a villainous, mysterious young man who displays an interest in Lana Lang. *Stefan and Damon were both shot and killed by their father. **Damon was killed moments before Stefan. *Both have killed the other's vampire best friend, Damon killed Lexi and Stefan killed Enzo. *In the episode Total Eclipse of the Heart, Stefan admits that he likes the person that Damon had become when he was with Elena and now that their seperated, Stefan doesn't want to lose him. *Stefan tells Damon in No Exit, "You're my brother, I'm not going to give up on you, not ever." Showing how much Stefan cares for Damon. Also Damon runs at Stefan and shouts at Stefan "STAY BACK" and then displays his Augustine Vampire appearance to try and scare Stefan away, so that Damon won't feed on Stefan. This episode showed how much Stefan and Damon care deeply about each other. *The actors, Ian Somerhalder and Paul Wesley who play Damon and Stefan, are like-brothers in real life. *In Home, Damon goes on a suicide mission with Elena to bring Stefan back from The Other Side, But when Damon is unable to return back to the living, Stefan is heartbroken and wrecked with grief after discovering Damon is dead and breaks into tears as Caroline comforts him. *Stefan and Damon have both sacrificed themselves in order to save the other at one point: **Stefan gave himself over to Klaus and became the Ripper again for a cure to save Damon from a werewolf bite in As I Lay Dying. **Damon died in an explosion he caused to kill the Travellers in order to bring back Stefan and the others back from The Other Side which was destroyed in Home. *When Damon returns back from dead, the first person he was renuited with was his brother Stefan. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship